Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for electronic display of content and more specifically to a web-based digital menu board content management system that permits rapid and simple production of customized electronic digital displays from a plurality of configurable dynamic templates. Playback of the content is readily facilitated through a content player that enables dynamic content updating and tracking of content display periods for purposes of advertising data collection
Description of the Related Art
Many prior art systems for creating and displaying content such as advertising, product information, video, and other types of digital media are presently commercially available for displaying digital content on a video screen, or even a plurality thereof. Typically, content may be programmed in a flash file for playback in one of many conventional content players, such as Windows Media®, Internet Explorer®, or any variation of Microsoft® ActiveX player. However, nearly all prior art systems require a user to be skilled in manipulation of digital content and video display, as well as being able to prepare the content of the media being played back.
Accordingly, preparing even a simple video advertising or marketing display for viewing in, for example, a store to attract customers and inform them of product offerings often requires the effort of multiple skilled personnel, from advertising and marketing executives, to graphical designers, to computer programmers. As can be readily seen, there is a need in the art for a system for creating and displaying content, for example audio and video, that is readily utilized by personnel with little or no training in the aforementioned fields. Such a system should be readily configurable and permit a plurality of content displays to be configured by a single user or administrator.